Digimon Season 3: School Controls
by The Pokemon Reader
Summary: 4 new Digimon Tamers, 1 new school, 2 Mysterious Tamer, Rika and Henry are being controled, and Takato, the new tamers, and the Digimon are the only ones who can save them! RR Plz!
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: Season 3  
School Controls  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 1  
The New School  
  
It was a dark, and stormy night, the wind blew forcefully at the trees, and a white fog appeared in the area. A girl the age of thirteen appeared as a few cherry blossoms blew to the west. She wore a violet purple, sleeveless tank top, a navy blue, jean jacket, and the same colored jeans that flared. Her dark brown hair in a ponytail blew in the wind, and her emerald green eyes would stare at the Digital Field through her dark purple sunglasses. She narrowed her eyes behind those dark specs, walking into the field. She stopped and slipped her hands into her pockets.  
  
There was a fight going on, the girl watched with interest as a huge, red and black virus beetle pushed a small, yellow data fox on two legs away. The girl grinned, muttering, "What the heck? A small Digimon versus a big Digimon? I know what the odds are..." The data fox took a glimpse at the girl and grinned, jumping up high, gliding towards the beetle and kicking it in the face, "The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall!" The fox began to glow bright white as a glowing, bright white sphere appeared out of nowhere and floated into the girl's hand. The girl looked at the item that had landed into her hand, a small white machine that had the color purple on it, "A digivice? This should be rather entertaining...." She grinned again and turned it around, pointing the side with the small screen at the data fox. A bright, white beam shot out of the screen, and at the fox, making its wounds disappear instantly. The girl brought the Digivice down, holding it in her right hand, she smirked as she looked at the fox. She pointed it at the fox once more, and its image appeared, "So, you're Renamon, Data-type, and your attack is Diamond Storm? Let's see it then." The fox known only as Renamon nodded, landing on the ground and jumping up again. It crossed its arms, then re-opened them, "Diamond Storm!" A bunch of small, glowing white diamonds appeared, all going at the Over-sized Beetle. As it was getting hit with much effect, it then turned into simple, data. Renamon landed on the ground and walked towards the data, looking at it and absorbing it all.  
  
The girl grinned, walking over to Renamon, "Renamon in the Real World, eh?" Renamon nodded and spoke, "Yes, I am indeed a Digimon, and now you are my tamer. What's your name, anyway?" "My name is Mezuno Otsuka, and I'm pretty much a champ when it comes to using cards to strengthen Digimon, so we shouldn't be able to be defeated!" the girl answered, she then blinked and made a serious look, "Was that just a Kuwagamon?" Renamon nodded to its new tamer, "Yes, Champion level, but this one was just a youngling. That's why it was so easy to beat, it had barely Digivolved. Fortunately, it doesn't have a tamer, so we don't have anything to worry about." "Good, let's go then. I have school in the morning, and there's no doubt that something's going to happen to tomorrow. I can feel it somehow..." Mezuno spoke, looking at the ground, still she held her Digivice, but her grip tightened around it. Renamon closed its eyes and nodded, "Right." After saying this, Renamon disappeared, when Mezuno needs her, she'll be there.  
  
It was still raining that morning, it was Monday, and Rika Nonaka had gotten up quite early. She got into her new school uniform quickly, then she looked out her sliding door, seeing that her Renamon had gotten her mail. "Rika, you have a letter from Henry and Takato, they're both in another country right now, right?" Renamon asked, looking from the letter to Rika. Rika nodded, and walked over to Renamon, taking the letter from her and opening it. She took out the letter and read out loud:  
  
"Dear Rika and Renamon,  
  
Henry and I were having a great time here in England! Oh yeah, and so were Guilmon and Terriermon. We wanted to tell you two that we're coming back soon! And we've got a surprise for you, Rika! Before we left, your mom told us you switched schools, right? Well, you'll see your surprise soon enough!  
  
- Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon"  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes at the letter, crumbling it up and throwing it behind herself. She then yelled, "What Are They Up To?!" Renamon blinked and spoke, "Maybe.... Oh dear, I don't think I should tell you..." Rika looked to Renamon with surprised eyes, "Tell Me!!!" Renamon shook her head, "Sorry, you'll find out soon enough!" After saying this, Renamon disappeared. Rika growled under her breath, she then turned around, grabbing her backpack, and walking out of her room.  
  
It wasn't far until Rika reached her new private school, it wasn't for just girls, boys were aloud as well. Rika still couldn't get the thought of what Takato and Henry were going to do out of her head. She then gasped, everything was coming together! "Wait... This isn't an all girls school, boys are aloud, too.... And Takato and Henry mentioned my mom telling them about switching schools....." Rika muttered, she then gasped again and went running through the gates, she stopped around a corner. "Surprise!!" yelled Takato and Henry, they were dressed in weird clothes, the boys school uniform. Rika's eyes widened, "I knew it! You Two Enrolled In My New School!!" "Aw man! Did Renamon tell you??" Takato asked, teasingly. Rika growled under her breath and yelled, "Shut Up!! I Figured It Out Myself!!" Rika then stomped into the building, but she then gasped again, seeing all the students walking so stiffly. They wouldn't blink at all! Rika began to get scared, she backed away from the other students and fell backward onto the ground. She shivered frightenedly, stuttering, "Wha-What's going on here....? Wh-Why are they...." She gasped again when she saw three dark purple, tenticle-like things reaching out of the building towards her. She quickly got up and began to run, panting rapidly, she turned her head, seeing the tenticles catching up fast! She continued to run, but then she tripped on a rock and fell. She quickly turned just in time to see it rush towards her, she then screamed loudly, they could probably hear her all over the city!  
  
Takato gasped and said, "That was Rika!" He and Henry then began to run towards where they heard Rika's scream, but when they got there, there stood Rika, scratchless. She didn't face them, her back was to them, and she just stood still, not moving one inch. "R-R-Rika? Are-Are you ok?" Takato asked, slowly nearing her. Rika slowly turned around, her eyes were pure purple. Seeing this, Henry and Takato backed away. "Rika? What's going on??" Henry asked, he felt something appear on his head. "Hey Henry! What happened to Ms. Serious??" the small bunny with loooong ears asked, blinking at how Rika wasn't moving, talking, or even blinking for that matter! "I am fine, we had better get inside before we are counted as tarty." Rika spoke, no tone could be heard. She slowly turned around towards the doors of the school, walking in to join the other stiff students. Henry put the bunny known only as Terriermon down, "Hide somewhere around here with Guilmon, just on case. I think something wrong is going on with Rika and the other kids." Terriermon nodded and went into the bushes, blinking. With a shiver from Takato, the two Digimon Tamers walked into the school.  
  
Mezuno Otsuka walked to Treasure Hills Junior High, the school Takato, Henry, and Rika go to, her black skirt blowing in the forceful wind. She sighed and muttered, "Damn it, my parents still won't let me out of this school...." She walked through the gates of the school, then she stopped. She took out what seemed to be a Digimon Card, she sighed again and took out her Digivice. She slipped the card through the slot and spoke, "Digimodify! Golden Shield, Protect Me!" Instantly, a golden shield appeared around her, but it immidiately disappeared into thin air, "My invisible Golden Shield will protect from that stupid beam... Sheesh, everybody's a critic... Especially that principal...." She walked into the school, looking around. She blinked and smiled, seeing a boy wearing the black school uniform. This boy had red hair in the same style at Ryo, she walked over to him and greeted, "Hey ya, Shawn!" The boy was a few inches taller than her, he looked at her and smiled, "Hey Mezuno, I see you decided to come today!" Mezuno laughed and responded, "I had to, I tried talkin' my parents into gettin' be out of this school, but they still won't allow it..." "Hey, you're not alone! Same thing with my parents, won't let me out either." Shawn spoke, but then he turned, seeing the other students walking like zombies again, "Sheesh, why do they walk like that?" Mezuno sweatdropped and spoke, "As if you don't know!" She tried to punch him in the ribs, but something was in front of it, making her fist stop, "Hah! I knew it!" She then whispered, "I knew you were using an Invisible Golden Shield!" Shawn backed away one step, asking, "Ho-How'd ya know?!" Mezuno giggled and whispered, "You're not the only one using that card!" Shawn blinked, "Oh! You don't want to wind up like them either? Now I'm Thankin' God For This!" Mezuno laughed, grabbed his arm and running off, "Time For Science Class!" "WAAAAHH!!!!" Shawn yelled, being pulled towards a classroom.  
  
When school ended, Terriermon jumped onto Henry's head again, "Hey Henry! I thought you said something bad was going to happen!" "I said something MIGHT happen!" Henry responded loudly, continuing to walk out the gates with Takato and Guilmon. Rika approuched them, still she looked weird, "Something didn't happen, nothing did. It was just another, ordinary day." Takato and Henry blinked at her, then sweatdropped. "That didn't make much sense, Takatomon...." Guilmon spoke, tilting his head. "I know, let's just go home before Rika says anything thing else that's weird...." Takato answered, walking off with Guilmon at his side. Henry walked to his house, Terriermon still on his head.  
  
Mezuno made a small gasp, she then looked up, then looked to Shawn, "One.... One of the other tamers has been taken over as well!" Shawn's eyes widened, "Who was it??" Mezuno closed her eyes, her face facing the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she looked back to Shawn, "Th-The Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka!" They both made surprised looks, then went running off.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Appearance Of The Trio Of Evil

Digimon: Season 3  
School Controls  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 2  
The Appearance Of The Trio of Evil  
  
It began to rain almost right away as Mezuno Otsuka and Shawn Okuma ran down the sidewalk of Daylight Lane. The drizzle began to get harder, and the two friends didn't have any umbrellas. Mezuno suddenly stopped, her eyes widened. Shawn then stopped, turning to his side, asking "What's wrong??" "Shawn.... The Trio of Evil is back...." Mezuno answered, looking quite frightened. Just as she finished this sentence, the laughs of three voices appeared. Shawn and Mezuno looked up, the sources of the laughter appearing. "Aw no, not those three again..." Shawn muttered, turning around, glaring at them. Mezuno took out her purple Digivice and pointed it to the three-eyed squid on two legs for some infomation. Its image appeared, and Mezuno spoke, "MarineDevimon, Virus-type. His attacks are Evil Wind and Darkness Water ..." She pointed the Digivice to the Digimon next to MarineDevimon, "Phantomon, another Virus-type. This one's attacks are Father Time and Shadow Scythe..." She slowly pointed her Digivice at the huge dinosaur-like Digimon, it looked to scary! "Sk-SkullGreymon, yet another Virus-type... His attacks are Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot!! Shawn!! They're All Ultimate Levels!!!" Mezuno yelled, backing away and tripping on her heel. The three Virus-type Digimon all sniggered evilly, "So, we meet again, Shawn Okuma and Mezuno Otsuka... From what we've seen, you've gotten some new Digimon .... To bad, we're going to delete them to early Muahahahahahahahahah...." MarineDevimon laughed, making the other two laugh. Shawn got in front of Mezuno and glared at the Trio of Evil, "We won't be defeated ...."  
  
Else where, Takato and Guilmon were in the park with Henry and Terriermon. "Henry, what do you think happened to Rika? She didn't look right..." Takato spoke, looking at the ground with his hand in his pockets. "I don't know, Takato. But I will tell you this, whatever is wrong with her probably will pass by tomorrow. You know how she is..." Henry responded, looking up at the sky, also making Terriermon fall off of his head. "Henry!!" he yelled, landing head first into the ground, his small horn getting stuck in the ground, "HENRY!!!!" "WHAT?!" Henry yelled, he looked down at Terriermon and sweatdropped, bending down, "Be more careful next time, Terriermon...." He picked up Terriermon, getting his horn out of the dirt. Terriermon smiled and jumped up, gliding onto Guilmon's head, "I'm hungry!" Takato and Henry sweatdropped, then Guilmon said, "I'm hungry, too, Takato....." "Oh great, see what ya started?" Takato laughed, looking to Guilmon and Terriermon, "Anyway, we better go. See ya tomorrow, Henry!" Takato then waved, walking out of the park, Guilmon following. Terriermon hoped onto Henry's head, having another ride as Henry walked back home.  
  
"Damn it!!" Shawn yelled, being pushed back by an Evil Wind attack. "Come on!! Show us your new friends!" MarineDevimon taunted, chuckling evilly. "All right, fine! Let's go, Gomamon!" Shawn yelled, turning his head to the bushes next to him. Out popped the small Sea Animal Digimon, it then came out in the open and dived into the small lake near them, "Here I am!" MarineDevimon and the two other Ultimate Leveled Digimon blinked, then began to laugh out loud. "You Think That Little Wiennie Can Win?! We're Ultimate Leveled Digimon!" MarineDevimon laughed at Gomamon. Gomamon then huffed, glaring at MarineDevimon. "You all didn't forget about me, did ya?" Mezuno asked, appearing right next to Shawn, no fear could be sensed at all from her. The three Ultimate leveled Viruses just began to laugh even harder. Mezuno glared and yelled, "Renamon!!" Her Rookie, Data Fox appeared out of thin air, "Yes, Mezuno?" "We've got some trash to pick up...." Mezuno muttered evilly, looking at the Trio of Evil. "Right..." Renamon spoke, getting ready to fight. Mezuno took out a Digimon card from her pocket, looking at it was a smirk, "I forgot I had this card...." Mezuno took out her Digivice again, slipping the card through the slot, "Digimodify! Big Bang Hammer Activate!" A huge hammer then appeared in Renamon's hands, the Data Fox smirked and jumped up high, the Hammer beginning to glow. She then brought it over MarineDevimon's head, bringing it down HARD on its head. "OOOOOWWWW!!!!!" MarineDevimon yelled in pain, he went down into the water, creating a small wave that could only go up to three feet high. It fell on top of Gomamon, but he was fine. MarineDevimon got up, a HUGE bump on his head, "THAT'S IT!!! NOW IT'S ON!!!!" Shawn and Mezuno just glared at MarineDevimon and his lackys, Gomamon surfacing and looking to a smirking Renamon.  
  
"Huh?" Takato asked, stopping as he walked towards the bakery he called his house. He turned around, thinking there was something wrong. "What's wrong, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, looking to his Tamer and blinking. "I-I think there's a fight going on somewhere.... It might just be me, or it could be my imagination...." Takato answered, blinking. "Well, why not just go see if you're right! I want to see a fight instead of be in one!" Guilmon spoke, a small grin on his face. Takato grinned also and nodded, both Tamer and Digimon running in the direction of the fight with MarineDevimon, SkullGreymon, and Phantomon.  
  
"Darkness Water!" MarineDevimon yelled, a huge, black wave of water coming up and heading towards Renamon and Gomamon. "No!!!" Mezuno and Shawn yelled in unison, Mezuno immidiately pulled out a card and activated it. The Golden Shield appeared in front of Renamon, but Gomamon wasn't so lucky. "WWWAAAAHHH!!!!" Gomamon yelled before being hit with the darkness of the water. "GOMAMON!!!!!" Shawn yelled behind the Golden Shield that had him and Mezuno in. His Digivice then began to glow and make a beeping sound, he brought his orange Digivice closer to his face to see what was going on with it. "DIGIVOLUTION." was what the words in Shawn's Digivice said.  
  
Gomamon's skin was literally pulled off, and he grew to the shape of another Sea Animal that is known for being so smart, "Gomamon! Digivolve To!" Blue and white skin replaced his purple and white skin, then he appeared again and spoke, "Dolphmon!" Dolphmon dived into the water and began to splash water everywhere, laughing. "Wha.... What just happened....? Did he... Just Digivolve?" Mezuno pointed her Digivice at Dolphmon and it's info appeared, "Dolphmon, Champion level! His attacks are Dolphin Kick, and Pulse Blast! Wow! Let's see what it can do!" Dolphmon nodded and dived under water, jumping up high out of the water and yelling, "Dolphin Kick!" Dolphmon literally went over to MarineDevimon and slapped him over and over again with his tail, then diving back into the water. "Gaaahhh!!!!" MarineDevimon yelled, he then looked to Phantomon and SkullGreymon, his eyes widened to see they were gone! "Damn it!! They left!!" he yelled, growling.  
  
"Hey!!" a voice yelled, Mezuno and Shawn turned around, seeing a boy in a blue sweat shirt and greyish sweat pants on running towards them. He hand crazy brown hair, and wore yellow and blue goggles on his head. Mezuno's eyes widened, "That's Takato!" Takato ran over to them with Guilmon, seeing Renamon, he blinked, "Where's Rika?" Mezuno sweatdropped and answered, "I can answer that, she's at home. This Renamon is mine, and we've got a fight to win!" She turned around, seeing that MarineDevimon was gone, "WHAT THE HECK?!" Shawn turned around and yelled, "WHERE'D HE GO?!?!" They both fumed, the sighed, looking to their Digimon Companions. Dolphmon jumped out of the water, turning back into Gomamon with another bright flash. Gomamon landed on Shawn's head and giggled with a silly tone. "You two are Digimon Tamers, too?" Takato asked, blinking as Guilmon was doing the same. Shawn and Mezuno nodded, Renamon appearing next to Mezuno. "But, we're part of a team called The Soul Return Tamers.... We work to fight the evil Digimon that come to this world, and we never fail! Unfortunately, Ultimate Level, Virus-type Digimon that go by the names MarineDevimon, Phantomon, and SkullGreymon are back for another whack at us....." Mezuno spoke, folding her arms over her chest and looking as if she were mad. "And we're just in a bad mood since MarineDevimon got away from us, again...." Shawn told Takato, thinking that Takato thought they were mad at him. "Oh, well hey, me and my friends Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and even Ryo can help!" Takato responded, smiling. "Really?? You'd do that for us??" Mezuno asked with stars in her eyes as Takato nodded. She literally glomped him in a huge hug of thanks, "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! The Four Members Of Soul Return Aren't Enough!" Takato smiled again and laughed, Mezuno letting him go. "Well hey, I'll call everybody in My Tamers Team for a meeting in the park, why don't you come? I'm sure they'd like to meet you!" He spoke with a generous tone, when he saw the nods from Shawn and Mezuno and spoke again, "Well, come at Four o' clock to the park where weird sightings are always reported! See you two tomorrow!" Takato and Guilmon went running back to their house to call the other Tamers, Shawn and Mezuno watched Takato as he left. Mezuno looked to Shawn and asked, "Do... Do you think we should invite Toki? Do you think Angel knows about this??" "Knowing Angel, she probably knew about this before Takato even asked! Plus, of course we should invite Toki! We could use his help!" Shawn answered with a serious look and tone. Mezuno made a serious look also, nodding. Gomamon disappeared with Renamon to who- knows-where, and Shawn and Mezuno walked their seperate ways, to their houses  
  
Else where, MarineDevimon cowered in a corner, a strong voice would yell angrily, "You Didn't Delete Renamon And Gomamon?!" "I'm Sorry, Master!! I Will Do Better Next Time!!" MarineDevimon yelled in a scared tone. "You'd Better!! Or Else I'll Be The One To Personally Delete You!!" the voice yelled before disappearing. MarineDevimon began to pant, he then muttered, "It's all those Soul Return Tamers faults.... I'll get them next time... And if I don't.... I'll never be able to have another chance...."  
  
To Be Contined... 


	3. Problem With Rika

Digimon: Season 3  
School Controls  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 3  
Problem With Rika  
  
It was seven o' clock in the morning, Takato and Henry were running to school. Fortunately, Terriermon was still asleep when Henry left, and now Henry was a few yards ahead of Takato. Henry continued to run towards the school, boy, was he late! He ran right through the school gates, running through the bushes, then stopping in front of the open door. He blinked, what were those grey gassy, tenticle-like things coming out of the building? "Huh? Did somebody cut the cheese?" Henry asked no body inparticular, and when he said this, he meant to say, "Did somebody fart?" He slowly neared the building, but he then realized that the gas was coming towards him. He made a disgusted look, and backed away from the building. The gas didn't go into any other direction, just at him. He got a bit scared and started to run pretty fast towards the gates to run out and find Takato, but it was gaining on him. He turned his head to see it, "Sheesh! What Is That?!" He continued running, he then thought of going into the bushes. Na, that wouldn't be a good hiding place. He growled under her breath, turning his head again, it was just to close!! "GGAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Henry yelled, the gas getting to him.  
  
Takato froze in his spot, was that Henry yelling? He slowly walked to the gates of the school, seeing Henry flat on the ground. Takato neared Henry and spoke, "Henry? What happened?" Henry slowly got up, he turned to Takato. Takato's eyes widened, Henry's eyes were pure grey! "Wha.... Henry, what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked, blinking. Henry looked to the ground and to the right, then he replied, "It's nothing, just an eye condition. We better get to class before we're late enough to stand outside...." After saying this, Henry walked into the building. Takato blinked, taking one step towards the building, then stopping and muttering, "Wow, this eye condition is really spreading around to everyone this week...." He shrugged it off and walked into the building.  
  
Mezuno Otsuka roamed the halls, searching for Shawn Okuma. Just as she turned a corner, she saw Takato ahead of her. She smiled and ran towards him, "Hey Takato!" Takato stopped, turning around, and seeing Mezuno run towards him, "Hey Mezuno!" As Mezuno glomped Takato with a huge hug, Rika turned a corner, seeing the hug. Her eyes widened, the pure purpleness slowly fading, but it would try to slowly come back. Rika shut her eyes tightly, running back around the corner, and running into the girls bathroom. She ran to the sink, which had a mirror just over the top of it. She opened her eyes, and they were back to normal, but when she looked at herself through the mirror, she would gasp. Her eyes were fogged up with lavender purple, and she had the body of a black Renamon. She backed away, and ran into one of the bathroom stalls. In her head, the scene of Mezuno jumping onto Takato for a hug would play over and over in her head.  
  
Mezuno had let go of Takato, and smiled, "Takato, thank you so much for letting my team and me meet your's! We've never attended such an important meeting before!" Takato sweatdropped and responded, "Well, you're welcome, I guess. Anyway, I didn't know you came to this school!" "Well, ya better believe it! Plus, I think you should know that strange things happen around this school, and I came to give you this." Mezuno spoke, taking a card out of her pocket. She handed it to Takato, Takato took it, seeing that it was the Golden Shield card. "Why would I need this?" he asked, a confused look on his face. "Well, in case Guilmon needs it, and I'd suggest you put that around yourself before you enter the school. You don't want to end up walking so stiffly like them, do you?" Mezuno asked, but she shook her head, "I'll see you later in the park. Bye!" Mezuno walked off to Science class, but on the way, she found Shawn tip toeing to Math class, "SHAWN!!!!" Shawn stopped suddenly, looking to Mezuno. He would yell and run away, running into the closed Science classroom door. Mezuno walked over to him, slowly peeling him off of the door. She opened the door, walking in with Shawn over her head, she then closed the door. Takato just blinked, "I guess he's scared of her....?"  
  
Takato began to walk towards Math class, but as he passed the bathrooms, the girls door opened and somebody ran into him, making the papers the girl was carrying fly everywhere. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" Takato apologized, picking up a bunch of the papers and putting them into a stack. The girl picked up a few of them, putting them on his stack. There was only one more to be picked up, and they both reached for it, their hands touching. Takato blushed, then looked to the girl. Seeing who it was made him blush even more, "Oops, sorry Rika ...." Rika was also blushing, she picked up the paper and put it on the stack. Her eyes were normal, she picked up the small stack and shook her head, "No problem, Gogglehead. Just don't do it again, ok?" Takato nodded, getting up from the floor, and helping her up, "Are you going to come to the park later?" Rika's eyes widened, what ever was trying to take control of her was trying it again, Rika quickly said "Yes!!" and ran off. Takato blinked, staring after her, "O......k......"  
  
After school, Mezuno and Shawn walked home together, Takato walked home with a weird Henry, and Rika began to slowly walk home. *Wha.... What the heck was that in the mirror? I know that wasn't me.... But... The mirror is supposed to reflect my image in it, so why'd it do that black Renamon instead?* Rika asked herself in her head. Inside her body lay the black Renamon, its purple eyes glowing. Could it be preparing to release itself again? You'll have to find out next time....  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. The Meeting

Digimon: Season 3  
School Controls  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 4  
The Meeting  
  
At Takato's house, Takato would take his school uniform off quickly, putting on his usual blue sweat shirt, khaki pants, and yellow wristbands. He would always wear his goggles, even to school. For some reason, they let him, he didn't know why though. Then walked to the door, looking back towards the sleeping Dinosaur on his bed. "Come On, Guilmon!! We can't be late this time!!" Takato yelled, turning the knob of the door. Guilmon's golden-colored eyes would slowly open, with a blink and a yawn, he got up. He walked over to Takato, and they both left the room, and the house towards the park.  
  
At the park, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and their Digimon all spoke to each other about the Soul Return Tamers that they were going to meet. "The Leader probably has a kick butt Digimon!" Kazu exclaimed to Kenta, but he turned to Guardramon, "No offense..." "None taken, Kazu!" Guardramon responded with a tone that could be described as happy. "Probably, but what if the Leader's a...." Kenta began, but right there, Kazu finished his sentence, "A Girl?!" Kenta nodded, his hands behind his back, MarineAngemon on his head. "You obviously think the leader could be a Girl?!" Kazu yelled crazily. "Hey there, you all must be the Tamers Takato told us about." a voice spoke from behind the group. They all turned around, seeing a boy that wore a long sleeved, purple turtleneck shirt, and dark blue jeans. Next to him with a girl that was a little bit shorter than him, she wore a red sleeveless, turtleneck tank top-like shirt, a long, greyish skirt, and a grey colored jean jacket. "Wowza!" Kazu and Kenta spoke in unison, staring at the girl. She had long, dark brown hair in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. *Never thought I'd be THIS interested in a girl!* Kazu yelled in his head, still staring at the girl. "My name is Mezuno Otsuka, and I'm the leader of the Soul Return Tamers." the girl spoke, she then looked to the boy next to her and said, "This is Shawn Okuma, one of the Tamers of my team." Shawn smiled and greeted, "How ya doin'?" Mezuno grinned, she then looked behind the other Tamers and began again, "And over there is Toki Yama, the "Bat Keeper"" The Tamers blinked, turning around. Kazu and Kenta jumped back, seeing a boy emerge from the darkness under the tree. "Hello, I'm Toki, and I am indeed a Bat Keeper." the boy spoke with a grin, a huge bat appearing from under the tree. It screeched, then stopped, landing on Toki's head. "Hiya!" the large bat spoke, a smile on his face. Ryo took out his Digivice, pointing it to the bat, "DemiDevimon, a Virus type and Rookie leveled Digimon. His attack is Demi Dart ...." Mezuno smiled, but then frowned, "Angel isn't here yet... And where's Takato?" "Heh, knowing Takato, he's probably sleep at home. But hey, I'm here!" Kazu answered, appearing closer to her. Mezuno blinked and backed away from Kazu, getting a little bit scared. Shawn glared at Kazu, making him flinch. Mezuno walked over to Shawn and sighed, she then turned her head, seeing someone in the distance.  
  
"Hurry It Up, Guilmon!!" Takato yelled, pulling Guilmon towards the big tree in the park, they were so close! "I'm Hurrying, Takato!" Guilmon yelled, continuing the try and get to Takato's speed. They neared the big tree, but the sky was getting much darker. It was still early in the day, how was it getting dark all ready? Something was emerging from the sky, and it wasn't good. Mezuno, Shawn, and Toki looked up at the sky, as did the other Tamers. "Oh no... Not him again...." Mezuno muttered, she had a sweatdrop, then her face changed to a serious one. MarineDevimon appeared out of the sky, landing between Takato and the others. "Gomamon!" Shawn yelled, Gomamon appearing out of the bushes. "Renamon!" Mezuno called, her Renamon appearing. DemiDevimon flew over to Renamon and perched on her shoulder. Rika's Renamon would then appear next to her, but there was something VERY different about her! Her yellow fur was turning to a darker color, like dark grey or black. Rika looked to her, but didn't say anything. Yup, Rika was still under that stupid spell, and so was Henry! Terriermon's usual bright green spots were now forest green. "Well well! Looks like Soul Return's got some new pals! This'll be fun!" MarineDevimon declared, after saying this, he yelled, "Evil Wind!" "Not Again!!" Shawn yelled, he got in front of the other tamers, the wind attack hitting him and pushing him back into a tree, "Gah!" "Huh? You wish to die first, Human? Your wish will be granted!" MarineDevimon exclaimed with an evily laugh, making Shawn float away from the tree, and up high from the ground, "EVIL WIND!!!" A worse, black wind appeared, blowing sharp sticks and leaves at Shawn. "GGAAAHHH!!!!!" Shawn yelled in pain, he was dropped to the ground, unconcious. Mezuno gasped, "SHAWN!!!" She made an angry look at MarineDevimon, flames in her eyes, "RENAMON!!!!" Her Renamon got in a fighting stance, and began running towards the huge Digimon. Mezuno took out her Digivice, also taking out a card. She slipped it through the small slot on the device, "Digimodify!! Big Bang Hammer Activate!!" The huge hammer once again appeared in Renamon's hands, she jumped over the top of MarineDevimon's head and brought it down on his pointed head, "Take That!!" "YOW!!!" MarineDevimon yelled, falling down to the ground. Renamon threw the hammer forcefully at him, aimed at his third eye. It reached his face, and smacked him right there! Making him fall on his back again, and his eyes her anime swirls. "Finish The Job!!" Mezuno yelled angrily, stomping her foot. "Right!" Renamon spoke, crossing her arms, then uncrossing them again, "Diamond Storm!" The small, glowing diamonds flew at MarineDevimon's heart (If he had one), ait all went right through him, making holes all over his body. "AAHH!!!" he was the last thing his yelled, he turned into data. Renamon absorbed it, and went back down to her Tamer.  
  
Kazu and Kenta blinked with surprised looks, "Kenta, remind me not to get on Mezuno's bad side...." Kenta nodded, shaking a little. Mezuno and Renamon ran over to Gomamon and Shawn. "Gomamon, is Shawn going to be ok?" Mezuno asked, bending down to look at Shawn's cuts. He was bleeding a lot, but it wasn't THAT bad. "I think so, but wow! You really got rid of that stinker!" Gomamon spoke, smiling. "Well, you could say that..." Renamon said with a small blush, she liked being congratulated about how good she fought. "UUggghhh...." a voice groaned, Mezuno looked at Shawn's face, seeing he was waking up. "Heh, welcome back..." she spoke, a small grin on her face, "Don't ever do that again, all right? You're my right hand tamer on the team, and we need you alive!" "Heh...." was Shawn's reply, he slowly sat up, "Heh.... If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you liked me...." "Huh?!" Mezuno asked with widened eyes, she turned her head, blushing, "N-No way!!! I like you only as a friend, and you're a tamer on my team, we still need you...." Shawn grinned with a hint of disbelief in it, "Whatever...." "Damn You, Shawn!! Shut Up!!!" Mezuno yelled, smacking him. Shawn fell backwards on his back again, anime swirls were now his eyes. "Oops!!!" was all Mezuno could say. She turned to the other tamers with a grin, "Eheheheheheh...." The sky turned white again, and something else was coming towards them. Was... Was that a girl?! Mezuno looked up and grinned, "Hey Angel! You're a little late to the party!" "Awww.... Heck, I knew we shouldn't have stopped at the Trick Shop!" the girl spoke, landing on the ground with a taller woman. Mezuno smiled, "Hey there, Angewomon!" "Hello Mezuno, what happened to Shawn this time? MarineDevimon again?" Angewomon asked, walking over. "You got it..." Renamon answered, folding her arms. Shawn slowly sat up, then got to his feet, "I'm fine...." Mezuno turned to the other tamers, "Hey, it was nice meeting all of you, but we have to get going before "Mister Hero" passes out again!" The Tamers nodded, and Takato walked over to Mezuno, "Hey, at least you got to meet everybody! Anyway, see you tomorrow." Mezuno nodded, Renamon taking her hand, the both of the disappeared. Gomamon jumped onto DemiDevimon's head, and they flew off, Toki just disappearing without a trace. Angewomon picked Angel up, and they flew away, leaving the Tamers alone. After all that's happened, all the tamers left to their houses, but what will happen next?  
  
Else where... "Siaka, you will take MarineDevimon's place, you too, Sugumi. I'm trusting you, so don't let me down." the voice from before commanded. Two girls with evil smirks nodded, they both looked up, and disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
